A Change of Heart
by depressionisanillusion
Summary: Freddy's POV. Here’s a scenario. You really hate someone, and you love you annoy them because of the reactions you get. But what happens when you don’t get those reactions anymore? And when you don’t hate them anymore...
1. Introduction

Freddy's POV. Here's a scenario. You really hate someone, and you love you annoy them because of the reactions you get. But what happens when you don't get those reactions anymore? _And when you don't hate them anymore..._

It all started in the second grade, when she first moved here. I knew, just by looking at her, that she would the greatest person to annoy. She seemed so sure of herself, so proud. I longed to disrupt her air of casual intelligence and . . . Teacher's pet-ness.

Turns out I was right. She responded to my taunting with the greatest comebacks, and when I threw any particularly nasty insult at her, she would run, crying, to the teacher. She was my favourite victim. I would spend hours at night before I went to sleep thinking up things to call her. Some of them worked. I should say most of them. There were a few she could laugh off, but most of them she had to try and beat with her own insults. I must admit, she almost did. With her vocabulary being much larger than mine, she was sent to the office a few times for saying things so intellectual that I couldn't understand them, but were definitely very rude. I learned from her. I would memorize what she said and look them up in the dictionary. Then I would pair them with my own words, enhancing her own insults.

I can only assume she did the same.

From the second grade to the eighth, that's how it was. I would insult her, she would insult me, I would memorise hers, throw them back at her. . . it was a never-ending cycle of hatred, and in the end, I felt myself both loving her and hating her.

The Dewey came along, and with him, the SoR. And we each got our own nicknames. Mine wasn't so bad. Spazzy McGee. It had a nice ring to it. But hers . . . It gave me more reasons to insult her, more ways to annoy her. I know I shouldn't have. I know I shouldn't. As it is, even in 11th grade, the SoR is still going, and she is still a major part of it. We wouldn't get any gigs if it weren't for her.

But something terrible is happening. I'm losing her. Some new kid, Jimmy, has come along. He's Asst. Manager of the SoR, and she spends lots of time with him. _Lots_ of time. And she doesn't respond when I taunt her. She just laughs it off, says "Yeah, ok Jones."

It shouldn't be getting to me. It _shouldn't_. All I know is that when I see her, laughing and chatting with _him_ in the halls, I just want to deck him. Hard. Slam him against the lockers until he realizes who he's messing with. It's insane. The biggest question is: _Why?_

I don't know. I don't care. I guess I just don't hate her anymore. But I can't like her! Not me! Not her! That would just be wrong!

I can't like Summer Hathaway.


	2. A Good View

A/N - Yes, it is amazing! I'm actually putting an Author's Note on here!! I can't believe it!! Well..I would have updated sooner, because this chapter has been typed ever since I came up with this idea.. But my computer went insane and cleared all my files off. Eventually, we found them in a backup file, but not before I had shed many tears and felt much sorrow... anyway.. It's all good now. So I think I'll update this story, just because I can. (If I can actually figure out how to update it, anyway...) Here goes nothing...

Please note that I own neither Freddy Jones (more's the pity), or Summer Hathaway. Nor do I own the Kittie logo. Kittie is one of my favourite bands, so I decided to add it in here. Hell, I don't even know if they sell merchandise with the Kittie logo!

- - - -

Chapter one: A Good View

_Late at night, outside of a four-storey_ _apartment complex._

I saw her walking over as I stood in the alley, one of my favourite haunts.. I never see her walking here, and I'm here every night. Wtf? Why would she be here? Little-miss-goody-two-shoes, here, in the worst part of town? Even stranger was the way she was walking. She seemed to be stumbling every few steps. I was surprised. Summer Hathaway, drunk? It couldn't be!

She walked/stumbled to the door of the apartment building. I was surprised again. Summer had her own _apartment? _She was only a few feet away from me, and was fumbling for her keys to unlock the door when I stepped forward.

"Hey Tinkerbell." She focussed blearily on me. I could see the cloudiness is her eyes. She really was drunk.

"Who . . . Oh! Freddy! I mean, Jones!" she rubbed her face and pulled some stray strands of hair from in front of her eyes. She looked around, as though looking for something that ought to be there. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here every night. I could ask you the same question." I leaned up against the wall and surveyed her with interest. She had obviously been out clubbing. Her long brown-black hair was hanging loose around her, instead of held tightly in a bun, the way she had taken to wearing it at school. She wore a dark blue halter top with the Kittie logo on it and . . . I couldn't believe it . . . Jeans!

"I live here." she answered, trying but failing to act condescending. "Now if you'll excuse me . . . " She turned back to the door, but tripped. I reacted almost before I could think. I caught her in my arms and supported her as she found her feet again.

"Are you drunk?" I asked, letting go of her when I thought she was steady.

"Yes," she said stubbornly, trying to put her keys into the lock but dropping them. I picked them up and handed them back to her. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Not at all." I looked down at her from my vantage point behind her as she tried again to find the right key and put it into the lock. Not at the top of her head (I'm taller than her, but not that tall) but past that, down her shirt. Hm . . . Summer Hathaway had definitely blossomed. "You want some help?"

She gratefully handed me her keys. I opened the door and stood back to let her in. "You can't do this alone, can you?"

"Yes . . ." she began, but sighed and shook her head. I grinned as she put her arm around my shoulders. I would have just supported her up the stairs (the number on her key was 4a36), but some of my evil, lady-loving side came through and I scooped her up and carried her up the stairs.

She didn't protest. Honestly? I think she was too drunk to. When we reached her apartment, I put her down, unlocked the door and gave her back her key. She muttered a tired "thanks" and I left her there, going back downstairs, out of the apartment, into the road, and home.

I was completely happy and felt fulfilled. I knew I would have to spend more time with Tinkerbell in the future. Why? I'd never tell her, but carrying her up the stairs had given me a perfect view of her perfect chest.

- - - -

A/N - I know, it's kind of perverted. But it was fun. Please RR! Flame if you want. I need to warm up this freezing house. Thanks to my reviewers:

i am not a chipmunk13: interesting name... and yes, it is Freddy/Summer!!

hopelesslydevoted12: the 'fight' will come later.. but there will be one...

MetallicaMad: I'm glad you like it!

Alex: Thanks!!!

Well guys, I hope you all liked this chapter!

Lots of love,

Maddy


	3. The New Kid

A/N - Sorry that it's taken me so long to post this, but you know.. The Christmas holidays are just so hectic. Not to mention that I got the Norwalk virus a few days ago. I can still only have fluids. Here's my update. I tried to make this one longer, sweetcaroline3313.

- - - -

Chapter Two - The New Kid

_The_ _next morning, at school_

I was late. Again. As I rushed up to the door, I knew that they would be closed and locked. There was someone else rushing up to the doors too. I glanced over at whoever it was and stopped in my tracks. Summer Hathaway, late? I shook my head in confusion. First she was drunk, now she was late . . . It didn't make sense. Whatever happened to the girl who, in grade school, had more gold stars on her own than the rest of the school put together?

She reached the doors just before they shut behind the last person. She was just entering when she looked around and saw me.

"Look, Jones." she said, as I just stood there, staring at her. "I'm not going to wait here all day." It took me a while to realise what she was saying. Then I understood. And was even more confused. Summer Hathaway, holding the door for me, Freddy Jones? Her nemesis?

I rushed forward. "Thanks." I muttered. She grinned.

"Well, you're late every second day. And, according to me calculations, it's not a second day today. I don't want you to mess up your schedule." We were silent for a moment as I stood in the doorway, staring at her. The she laughed and said. "Spaz."

"Fairy." I shot back at her before entering the school.

- - - -

My first class (and hers) was history. Yawn. I hate history. Going on and on about some crazy men who went off in sub-standard boats and got scurvy and stuff just so they could be killed by spear-carrying, face-painted natives.

Wow. When you put it that way, it _was_ interesting.

But today, I didn't pay the slightest bit of attention. Not that I ever did, but hey, give me a break here. When Summer and I went in and sat down (beside each other) we both saw the boy standing at the front with our teacher, Mr. Grittner, looking rather nervous. He had dark hair that looked almost purple and was spiked up at the front, bright blue eyes, and was wearing a Led Zeppelin tee.

"Hey, you lot! People!" Mr. Grittner called over the din of students settling in. I grinned. He was an awesome teacher. "We have a new kid today. His name is Roberts, James. Let's all try to make him comfortable." James looked mortified as the entire class burst out laughing, with the exception of Summer and Mr. Grittner, who was grinning feebly. "James, you can take a seat over there, next to Jones, Frederick."

James nodded, relieved, and walked over to the seat next to me. I grinned at him and opened my mouth to say hello, but he leaned over me and held out his hand to Summer.

"Hey," he said, and I was surprised at the deepness of his voice. "My name's Jimmy."

"Summer," she said, shaking his hand and smiling at him, a special smile that made my stomach squirm. Why was she looking at _him_ like that? And why did it matter to me?

But it did. And at that moment, all I really wanted to do was to deck _Jimmy_, to punch the living daylights out of him. Or, even better, to take Summer's hand, kiss her, and tell Jimmy to stay away from my girl if he knew what was good for him.

Now, backtrack here. A few weeks ago I hated the name of Summer Hathaway. I would have rather seen her sitting in a pool of mud than to even think about her. And now . . . . Well, I guess I was going insane. Like, seriously. To think _that_ way about Summer . . .

I was going insane.

- - - -

At lunch, the whole SoR sat together. All of us. The groupies, the security guards, Billy, Katie, Zack, Marta, Alicia, Tomika, Summer, me and, to my disgust, Jimmy. Summer introduced him to the rest of the group, and they all accepted him gracefully, except for Billy, whose eyes kept travelling from Jimmy's purple-ish hair to his black spike bracelets in a disgusted way.

"So you guys are all, like, one band?" he said to Summer, grinning. "That is like, way cool." Summer smiled at him, another one of those smiles.

"It took a whole lot of work, let me tell you."

"Yeah," Katie sighed. "Especially for Summer. The poor girl works so hard to keep us all together, but she needs more discipline."

"Or," Summer said with a sideways glace at Jimmy. "I need an Assistant manager. Would you be interested?" Jimmy smiled.

"Of course! You'll need all the help you can get to control _this _crowd." I couldn't breathe. Not only way Summer introducing him into the band lunch, she was introducing him into the band itself!

I already hated Jimmy Roberts.

- - - -

A/N - I hope you all liked it! Please review, my friends!

wyverna - Well, you reviewed now! I'm glad you like it. Incidently, I really like all of your writing stuff, too.

sweetcaroline3313 - I tried to make this one longer. Is it better?

maigain - I'm really glad you liked it. I love FreddySummer too!

Chinsky - I'm glad you liked it, and thank you for understanding!

My Divinest - Are you serious? That is really cool!

I am not a chipmunk - well, yes, it is to show that she's changed, but I'll explain it more in the next chapters.

alex - I'm glad that you're so enthusiastic! It makes me feel very loved.

legolas-luver10 - I'm glad you like it! I'm always ready to convert people to FreddySummer fics!

lucky-starz06 - I'm really glad you like it so far.

You guys are so awesome! I love you all, even though I don't know you! Muah! Oh! And here's a little teaser which will some up in like, five chapters, I'm not really sure . . .

"Jimmy, you bastard!" I yelled, rushing down the hall. He looked up just as my fist connected with his face.

Ooh! That's when the fight will some! But not for a while.

Love you all lots,

Maddy


	4. Declaration of a Jackass

A/N - Hey guys, thanks for all the lovely reviews. Flowers for you all! (Eat them , they're yummy). Anyway. . . This chapter is different, in that it's very LOOOOOONG. So bear with me please!! (please note that the song _Monday From Hell _is my originalmaterial and no one else's, not even Freddy Jones').

- - - -

Chapter Three: Declaration of a Jackass

The rest of the day passed (almost) uneventfully, though I was surprised and annoyed to find that Jimmy had three classes a day with Summer. Before lunch, he'd had history with both Summer and I. Then he'd had Sociology — which included Psychology, Anthropology and Philosophy, all of which are _way_ too deep for me — with Summer. Then he'd intruded upon our lunch. After lunch, he and Summer had Academic Physics while I took Applied Math. Then, finally, I had her to myself. I suppose that's not a literal term, as she didn't technically look forward to our time together. And, considering how a week ago I wouldn't be caught dead looking at her, I guess it's all just a little bit sudden.

Summer and I took English. Well, not just English. On the class list it was written as 'English Language and Application,' which is basically just a fancier way of saying 'Writing.' And since Summer's one of the main songwriter's for the SoR, and since you've seen the extent of my writing skills (ok, ok . . . I wrote some songs too), it was a perfect class for the two of us.

In that day's class I only succeeded in writing one song, which went like this:

ྭྭྭMonday from Hell

by Frederick 'Freddy' Jones

She isn't who I thought she was,

I've known her for so long,

I never thought I'd like her 'cause,

It all just seemed so wrong.

But I lose touch each time I see her,

Now I know it's gotta be her.

_Chorus:_ It started on a Sunday night,

When I thought I could do no right,

Where this came from I can't tell,

Today she ran out with the bell,

It's been a Monday from hell.

I've never gotten close enough,

To see right through her shield,

I never thought it would be tough,

To tell her how I feel.

I'm not the one she's thinking about,

Not the one she's wanting around.

_Chorus_

_Bridge:_ He's the one who'll get it all,

He's the one who'll watch me fall,

He doesn't want her; he just wants to spite me,

But he's not good enough for her,

Of everything that's all I'm sure,

Maybe today's the day she'll see.

_Chorus_

It's been a Monday from hell . . .

Ten guesses who that's about. I suppose it's way too early to be writing love songs about the two of us, when I'm not sure I even really like her. I may just be jealous. It did happen suddenly. Too suddenly.

When I handed it in to the teacher, Ms. Kaines, at the end of the class, she held me back. I sat in the desk right in front of hers, wondering if I'd done something wrong. I thought back, asking myself if I'd missed an assignment or something. But I was sure that I hadn't. For one thing, English homework was the only homework I actually do. For another, Summer would have told me if I'd missed an assignment.

The first thing Ms. Kaines said to me, however, had nothing whatsoever to do with homework.

"Tell her," she said, staring down at my song. "Tell her how you feel." I was completely taken aback, I couldn't even lie.

"I can't," I sighed, staring down at the desk. Someone had written _Opposites Attract_ on it. It did nothing to improve my mood. "I mean . . . We're total opposites. She hates me, and I . . . I don't even know how I feel about her."

"Well, I'd tell her, if I were you. Before she's taken." In response to my confused look, she jerked her head backwards at the door, where Summer was waiting for me. With Jimmy. "Think about it." I nodded, and left.

It took me a while to realize how easy it had been for Ms. Kaines to read me. If it was easy for her, how easy would it be for others?

- - - -

Band practice. Damn to the depths of Katie's bass case ( hehe . . . bass case . . .) Whoever came up with band practice. Well, it's usually really good. But I don't usually spend the entire time staring at Summer. And, usually, Jimmy isn't there, flirting so openly with her that it made us all sick, even Marta, who's usual attempts to flirt with Zack were put on hold that day.

Once school was out, we all took the school bus that had the stop the closest to Dewey's new place. The we had to walk two blocks over to where a run-down apartment building sat on the corner of Milliken and Tempest Streets, where Dewey lived right at the top.

The introduction wasn't very smooth. Dewey was a little miffed that Summer had appointed an Asst. Manager without consulting him, while Summer maintained that she had only asked, and that she hadn't planned to do anything without his consent. And Jimmy, the slime, just stood at Summer's shoulder, taking occasional looks down her shirt, just like I had been doing the previous night. And that really pissed me off.

But, instead of taking my anger out on Jimmy, I was able to take it out on my drums, which was a good thing. If I'd been attacking Jimmy the way I'd been attacking my drums, he wouldn't have survived. The worst part, however, was the way I kept staring at Summer. Not that I meant to. I'd focus on a part of the room at the beginning of a song, and by the middle of it I'd be staring at Summer again. I was trying to see what Jimmy saw, what made him be so _charming_ as to make her giggle like a little girl. And, lo and behold, I saw it. She was beautiful. Not hot, not sexy, not pretty, just damn right-out beautiful. Her dark, dark hair, her dark, expressive eyes, her curvy body . . . She was just so gorgeous, it was almost too much for me to bear. She was angelic, in a dark way. And she was perfect.

"Jones!" She called, breaking through my fantasies. "What's with the rhythm?" Oh shit, she was coming over. What did I do wrong?

She took the drumsticks from my hands and started to tap out a beat. I memorized it unconsciously.

_Cymbal dou-ble dou-ble boom boom crash, cymbal dou-ble dou-ble boom boom crash . . . _

"Got it?" She asked. I nodded, still staring at her. "Good." She walked away. I wanted to cry out, to beg her to come back, but no, that would be ridiculous. The song started again, and I tried to concentrate on the drums.

_Cymbal dou-ble dou-ble boom boom crash, cymbal dou-ble dou-ble boom boom crash . . . _

My eyes sild over to her once again.

_Cymbal dou-ble boom boom boom smash smash, Cymbal dou-ble boom dou-ble boom crash . . ._

I was screwing up, and I knew it. But I couldn't care less. Jimmy had his arm around Summer. How fast was he moving? The next thing you know, he'd be on top of her, for God's sake!

_Cymbal cymbal boom boom crash, crash boom boom dou-ble dou-ble cymbal . . ._

"JONES!" Summer yelled. "DID YOU PAY ANY ATTENTION TO ME AT ALL?" Dewey chose this moment to intervene.

"Listen guys," he said quickly, forcing Summer to bit off her next yell. "That was a great practice. We'll meet here again tomorrow, okay? Three-thirty, don't forget."

Amidst the sound of the band members putting away their instruments and talking to each other, Jimmy came over to me.

"Listen to me, Jones," he snarled. "I saw the way you were looking at Summer. If you ever look at her that way again, I swear I'll kill you."

I was pissed off. "What gives you the right to say that?" I demanded, giving him a small shove. "She's not your girl!"

"Wanna bet?" I didn't like his sneering tone. "I asked her out. She said yes. Which makes her completely _my girl_, Jones. So you stay away from her. That's my declaration."

Nice declaration, I thought to myself as I put away my drumsticks. I would have to talk to Zack about this.

- - - -

A/N - Thank you all for reading! Muah!

luckystarz06 - Thanks for liking it! And Freddy won't kill Jimmy, but he _will_ land him in jail . . . lol how's that for a teaser?

Jessica - Thanks! More is on the way!

sweetcaroline3313 - I will keep us the good work, I promise you!

i am not a chipmunk13 - DON"T DIE!!! What'll I do if I don't have you as a reviewer! And yeah . . . Jimmy is a good twist evil grin and maniacal alien laughs

UntouchableLostSoulRogue - Thanks! I read your story. It's a little bit weird, but it was cool! Writing an SoR fic would be awesome! I'd read yours anyday!

Swimmerkitti - Thanks, and I did check out some of your stuff. I'm pretty sure I liked it!

Writing on Paper - I love Freddy and Summer together too! _Opposites Attract_ . . Lol

MetallicaMad! - I'm glad you understand about the perverted bit lol. (#2) Yeah, I read that story too . . It was really good! Thanks for reviewing!

atashi-wa-Yume - I'm r4eally, really glad you liked it!!

Well, Later dayz, guys!

Lots of love,

Maddy


	5. Talking, Walking, and a Damsel in Distre...

A/N - Oh. My. God. Can you believe this? I'm POSTING! YAY! heeheehee. I am so proud of myself. Ok . . . This chapter is shorter, but I still really like it. Hopefully you guys do too. (P.S. This is where Jimmy's personality really starts to come out. Hopefully you all hate him even more!)

-

Chapter Four: Talking, Walking, and Damsels in Distress

I called Zack the moment I got home.

"Zack Mooneyham," he answered in a tired, professional tone.

"Yo dude, it's me."

"Freddy?" In the background, I heard Katie's voice: "I'll come back later." Zack put his hand over the phone and murmured protest. It lasted a while. Katie was stubborn, but Zack even more so. Finally, I decided to get their attention.

"Zack? Katie? ZACK! KATIE!" I yelled into the phone. I heard a gasp, a swear, and what sounded like a book falling off a table.

"Dude, relax," Zack answered as quickly as he could, sounding exasperated. "I'm here. Don't spaz on me, kay? What's up?"

"I need your advice," I admitted, though it hurt my pride deeply that I had to. "And Katie's. could you put her on here too?"

"Uh, sure," Zack sounded confused, but hey, Zack was always confused when Katie was around. "I'll put her on the other phone, hand on —" I heard a phone being picked up and then Katie's voice. But she wasn't talking to me.

"Mooneyham!" She said angrily. "I don't live in the sixteenth century. I know how to use a telephone!" I sniggered quietly. "What are you laughing at, Jones?" Oops. Maybe not quietly enough.

"Nope!" I answer, and grimaced. There I go again.

"Okay — Wait a second!" She and always been a little slow. "That wasn't a yes or no question, Jones!" I would have retorted, but (luckily) Zack came onto the other phone.

"Okay, Spazzy," he said, as though hoping for a miracle. "What's up?"

Without hesitation, I told them everything that had happened so far that day. I told them about Jimmy, about my song, my conversation with Ms. Kaines, and band practice. I told them everything.

"And she's totally changed! Like yesterday night, she was drunk! When did she change like this?"

Suddenly, both Zack and Katie began to laugh.

"Oh, Frederick," Katie sighed through her laughter. "You have no idea just how much Summer Hathaway has changed! You were so determined to hate her that you never took the time to really meet her! She's a party animal, she knows how to have a good time. Some of the best times I've had this year were with Summer."

There was silence.

"I need to go for a walk." I said. I didn't even wait for either Zack or Katie to reply. I hung up, grabbed my SoR hoodie and went out into the night.

-

I found myself, as I had the previous night, in that alley beside Summer's apartment building. There I saw two people that I really did not want to see.

"Thanks, Jimmy," Summer's voice filled the alley with warmth. "I had a great time tonight."

"Thank you," he said in a grossly 'mature' voice. "It wouldn't have come if you hadn't decided to go out with me. Think I'm good enough to keep?"

I found myself wishing _say no_, _no, no . . . _

Summer smiled. I knew what she was going to say before she said it, and stared at her from the shadows in horror.

"Why yes, I do." Jimmy grinned and started to lean in, but Summer put a hand on his chest. "No way, Jimmy," she said, the laugh cutting out the bluntness of her statement. "You're going way to fast. We only met this morning!"

"Fine." Jimmy seemed furious. "If that's the way you want it." He stalked angrily away.

"Jimmy!" Summer called after him. "Jimmy!" She glanced around, looking lost. "Damn," she muttered, tears shining in her eyes. "Way to go Summer. Possibly the best relationship you'll ever have and you blow it off on the first day. Brilliant."

"First sign of madness, talking to yourself." I stepped forward into the light. She looked up.

"Oh," she looked down again. "It's you."

"No need to sound so disappointed," I said, feigning hurt. "I thought you might appreciate someone to walk you up."

She sighed and smiled. "Yeah," she said glumly. Then she brightened. "Yes, I would appreciate someone to accompany me to my rooms, if you please, sir."

It was odd, but I decided to play along. I held out my arm.

"Milady," I said in a deep, fancy voice. "Your wish is my command."

She slipped her arm into mine, and we walked a few steps toward the door to the building. But then —

"Summer!" It was Jimmy. "What are you doing?" He rushed forward and wrenched Summer's arm out of mine.

"Jimmy!" Summer yelled back, pulling away from him. "What are you doing?"

"I just went to get drinks, remember?" He handed her a coke.

"No you didn't!" I spoke up. "You just walked away!"

Jimmy looked at me with a glance that froze me. It was hatred. All the hate I had for Jimmy Roberts seemed to be returned, full-fledge.

"I'm not going to ask what you're doing here."

"He was just walking by and he saw me all alone. He was just going to take me upstairs."

"And go into your room with you? Not if I can help it!"

"Dear god! Why are you so possessive? We've only gone out once!"

Jimmy grabbed Summer's arm and pulled her to the door of the building. He took the key right out of her hand and shoved it in the lock.

"Sorry Freddy," she mouthed as Jimmy pulled her sharply into the apartment.

I stood there for a moment, staring at the door that had slammed shut behind Summer and Jimmy. _She's got to get out of that relationship_, I thought. _Before something terrible happens_.

-

A/N - Isn't he EVIL? And I even did some foreshadowing. Oooh . . . I'm getting fancy now. To all my reviewers . . . Flowers for you!

sweetcaroline - yes . . . poor Freddy. But he gets even poorer as the story goes on . . . Hope you like this chapter! Flower

wyverna - Awwe . . I'm sorry. But I gave you time to review this time, didn't I? hangs head Flower

I am not a chipmunk13 - yes, I must admit, you have become pretty desperate! I really hope you like this chappy. And yes, Yippee and chappy DO rhyme. Good for you! Flower

Writing on Paper - Thank you! Did I mention that I wrote that song on my own? hahahah. You're adding me to your favvs? YAY! Flower

onion girl - yes, J-E-R-K does spell jerk. And Jimmy is a jerk. But I can't give him the death sentence. There wouldn't be a sequel then, would there? Flower

BeachBum102 - I'm really really glad you like it! Flower

LONEGiRL7 - thank you! Flower

Rosa - I'm glad you like it. Hope you liked this chapter! Flower

Autumn Sunlight - you know what? I'm not really a fan of Freddy/Katie. But I love you one you're writing with Nikki. So, maybe we're all learning something new about pairings. Flower

Rosa - Thank you again! Here! Relax! Here's more! (You don't get a second flower. I ponly have so many to go around)

devilness - I'm sorry I didn't update fast, but hey, I DID update, right? Flower


	6. The Dreaded Game of Water Polo

A/N - HA! It took me long enough to update, didn't it? But I did update! Actually, this chapter's been written in a notebook for almost a week , I just hadn't gotten around to typing it until now. Hope you like it!

This chapter is dedicated to **_I am not a chipmunk 13_** (or whatever. What happened to the 13, anyway?) who was the only person to review every chapter! Hope you like it, Annie.

-

Chapter Five: The Dreaded Game of Water Polo

I awoke the next morning to the sound of my cell phone playing Metallica's _Master of Puppets_ and vibrating on my bedside table. I groaned, reached out, flipped it open, and held it to my ear.

"Hello?" I muttered groggily, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Spazzy!" Dewey's over-enthusiastic, childish voice rang in my ears long after his exclamation ended. "Wake up! We're going on a field trip!" I held the phone away from my ear while he babbled on about something that sounded like 'waiter poll.'

"Finn, chill," Summer's voice was a welcome relief — for multiple reasons. I wanted to ask her if she was okay, but I had a shrewd suspicion that Dewey had me on speaker phone. "You're probably freaking the shit out of him."

"Tink, you take all the fun out of life," Dewey sounded upset, in the fake ouch-that-hurt-deep-inside way that I knew so very well.

"Well, at least I don't sound like an over-excited five-year-old going to the grocery store for the first time." My suspicions were confirmed when I heard what sounded like the whole band laugh. I distinctly heard Tomika, Alicia and Marta say "Burn!" in unison. Honestly, those three have hung out for so long together that I swear they can read each other's minds.

"So, what exactly is going on here?" I asked, trying to figure about exactly what this 'waiter poll' field trip was about. It was Katie who answered, because Summer was trying to apologise to Dewey.

"Dewey's taking us to the pool for the day. We're going to play water polo." Suddenly, I started to laugh, without fully realising why myself. "What's so funny?" Katie sounded indignant.

"I thought Dewey said waiter poll!" I chuckled. Then I stopped. _That wasn't why I was laughing . . . Was it?_

"Well . . ." Katie sounded a little bit scared. "Just get over to Dewey's as soon as you can."

"What about school?" I asked, getting out of bed and pulling on random clothes that I found on my floor. (A/N - I know, it's gross . . . ) Not like I really cared about school at all. Well, I cared about my Writing class, but that was about it. No, I just needed a distraction.

It was Summer who answered, apparently given up on apologising to Dewey.

"Don't worry, Jones," she laughed. I could almost see her smile in my mind. "Jimmy and I have got that covered."

Jimmy. I wanted to yell at her, to tell her to get out of that relationship right then and there. But the whole band was listening in. And that probably meant Jimmy, as well. Speak of the Devil . . .

"Yeah, _we've_ got it covered, Jones." And he speaks back.

"Just get over here, Freddy," Dewey sounded perfectly fine again. "It's no fun without you."

I sighed. I imagine it sounded a lot like a hurricane to the band on speaker phone.

"Okay, I'm on my way over."

As I hung up the phone, I heard Summer talking to Dewey: "You were never even MAD at me?"

I smiled and got ready for water polo.

-

"Okay, so here's how it'll go," Dewey told us as we assembled on the deck of the local pool. "It'll be all the girls and me against the guys. Alright! Let's play!"

Great. That meant I had to be on Jimmy's team. Just _wonderful_.

He'd already tried to get onto Summer, and we hadn't even started the game yet. We'd been waiting in the viewing are for Dewey to come out, and he'd been reading a list of the members in the various clubs. Turns out that Summer's on the competitive swim team, the synchronised swim team, and the water polo team. She was also a lifeguard, an instructor, and a pool manager. Jimmy almost had a field day with that.

"You're a manager of an awesome band, you swim, do synchro, water polo, guard, teach, and manage this place too?" He'd filled his voice with a disgusting amount of awe and admiration. "You're like, totally amazing!" Summer had smiled, gigged, and told him to shut up gently. Standing beside me, Billy had muttered,

"And you're, like, totally lame!" I'd smiled and agreed. Then Dewey'd come out and organised us into teams. And I was stuck with Jimmy.

But then again, so was everyone else on my team. It was clear that he hadn't made himself very popular the previous day. The only person who seemed warm to him was Summer.

We all got into the water. Before I even knew what was happening, a whistle had been blown and the ball was flying straight for me. I caught it hurriedly and passed it to Billy, who was nearest, who went to pass it to Zack, but was intercepted by Tomika, who passed to Alicia, who passed to Summer, who put it away into our goal without a problem. And so it went on, for at least ten minutes. The girls were good, I soon realized, as Summer somehow managed to manoeuver herself around Frankie and slam the ball into the goal for the seventh time. Dewey was hanging out at the girls net, waiting expectantly for the ball to come his way. Five minutes later, it still hadn't. The girls were faster, smarter, and smaller, which meant that we, the big, bulky guys, were to nervous to try to tackle them in fear of breaking them, while they took the ball and put it away for the eighth, ninth, tenth time. Then, the ball was coming my way. I caught it, pulled my hand back to throw it . . .

But only Jimmy was open. And I did _not_ want to pass to Jimmy. I looked around, trying to find someone else to pass to, like Billy. But he and Zack were blocked by Marta and Alicia. Tomika was covering both Frankie and Gordon. Meanwhile, it was taking to combined efforts of Michelle and Eleni to keep Marco in check.

I waited too long. Out of nowhere, Summer tackled me, taking the ball right out of my hand and jumping up. Someone, she managed to throw it up and over so that it fell directly into Katie's hands, who'd been standing behind me, waiting.

Summer fell into the water, sinking deep underneath the surface. Without knowing what I was doing, I held out my hand to pull her back out. She took it, and I gave a tug. She broke the surface and almost flew out of the water. But someone, she ended up with an arm around my neck, her other hand held in mine and her mouth close to my ear.

"You're such a gentleman, Freddy Jones," she whispered. (A/N - This line was inspired by lucky-starz06's review of the last chapter) Then she pulled away, and I was left stunned as I turned to watch her rush to intercept a pass from Marco to Billy, and score _again_. I turned back to Jimmy, and was taken aback by the hatred I saw in his face. His nose was all scrunched up, like he'd smelled something awful, and he looked ready to kill. I quickly turned away. I didn't want to have to see that face anymore.

I expected him to attack me, to try and beat the life out of me for 'manhandling' his girlfriend. But he didn't take him anger out on me. Quite on the contrary, he took it out on Summer.

She had the ball. He ran/swam toward her and grabbed it. She fought. He pushed her under. He held her under. Katie screamed at him to stop, but I saw the pleasure in his eyes. As though he knew what he was doing. As though he enjoyed it.

I couldn't stop myself. I trampled him and grabbed Summer. She floated to the surface of the water, face down, and didn't move. I almost dragged her like that to the edge of the pool, but my lifeguard training took over. I executed an imperfect spinal turnover, and pulled her gently to the side of the pool. Everyone just stood there, silently, except for Katie, who scrambled out of the pool and waited for me to get there. I knew what she was doing, because she'd been in the same lifeguard training course I had been in.

When I reached the edge on the pool, Katie grabbed Summer underneath the arms and waited for me to do my bit. I took a deep breath and went under. Slipping my arm under Summer's motionless legs, I reached up with the other hand and tapped the deck. _One. Two. Three._

I felt Katie give a tremendous heave, and I pushed Summer's legs up onto the deck. I jumped out to see Katie checking Summer for her heartbeat. Lifeguards were rushing over, but they stood to the sidelines, waiting for us to admit that we couldn't help Summer.

"She's got a pulse," Katie said to me. "But she isn't breathing. Should I do some AR?" I nodded, and sank back on my heels, waiting, waiting. . .

Katie breathed into Summer's mouth twice, then waited. She did it again, but nothing happened.

"She's not breathing, Freddy!" Katie actually screamed in her desperation. "It's not working!"

"Do it again!" Tears filled my eyes.

_Please, Summer_, I thought, taking on of her motionless hands. _Come back to us._

-

A/N - I know you all hate me now . . . But I'm giving you all candy instead of flowers. (Because it's winter and I've run out of flowers) (And I'm not going to say 'candy' at the end of each review because it's too difficult)

LONEGiRL7- Katie and Zack are going to have more 'fights' like that one . . And I'm glad you hate Jimmy. Because he's made to be hated.

Autumn Sunlight - I'm sorry it took me so long . . . And I'm glad you like it. And I'm glad you hate Jimmy . . .

Wyverna - You might want to tone down your Green Day a little bit . . . St. Jimmy . . Honestly . . .

Sweetcaroline - Freddy's going to win! I swear!

Nanners-77 - Sorry about that. I will try and lay off the short forms. But don't get down on me for saying AR, because that's what they actually say. I would have written in ay-ar, but that just doesn't work.

I am not a chipmunk - Oh my goodness, you make me laugh so much! And you know what . . , I might actually put the Fredmister in there, just for you! Sometime . . .

R-k-bubblez - Glad you like it!

Writing on Paper - Flowers are yummy, aren't they? Hugs back Hey . . did you realise that we can't put star things, like shift-8's, into our posts? That's evil!

Lucky-starz06 - You inspired a line in this, and it shall forever remain yours! Yay! And that was exactly the point I was trying to get across!

MyOnlyCat - Here's your update!

Thank you so much guys! I love you all!

Maddy


	7. IMPORTANT NOTICE

IMPORTANT NOTICE!

The author of this fic, Maddison Willson, or **_depressionisanillusion_** will no longer be posting this story. This is only a temporary precaution. Maddy will not be posting until at least March 17th. Maybe sooner, probably later. Why, you may ask?

Because she will be in sunny, wonderful FLORIDA, the sunshine state.

It's a family thing. Every few years, once they become 'of age,' Maddy's grandparents take various groups of grandchildren with them to Disneyworld, Florida. It's the perfect time, as 13- and 14-year olds. We're old enough (tall enough) to go on the better rides, but still childish enough to enjoy it.

So Maddy will be going with her cousins Kaylee and Lucy to Florida, and she appolgizes for anyone she may upset by not posting.

WHOOOOO-HOOO! I'm going to FLORIDA! I bet you all think I'm wacko now, since I've been referring to myself in the third person, right? Ohhhhh welllllll . . . Please forgive me for this! I know you'll all probably be mad at me, but I promise to write like mad while I'm there and post it all as soon as I get home! I love you all!

Maddy


	8. Bring Back the Sumer

A/N - Guess what, everyone! I'M BACK!And ready for action! This chapter's going to be very short, because I've got a lot of reviews to say thanks for. Well, don't hurt me for it! I'm going to try and update very often from now on! I'll write everything down, then I'll type it, and everyone will be happy! Shoutouts to all fans of Harry Potter! I would appreciate it is someone would read and review one of my two HP fanfics: _Love, Death and Everything Between_ and my newest, _Found_. Don't bother with _Lend a Helping Hand_, that one's scrapped.

NOTE : THERE WILL BE SWEARING IN THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

Chapter 6: Bring Back the Summer

_Please! Summer, come back to me! TO ME!_

Katie kept administering the AR while I counted for her. She'd breath twice, I'd count to ten while we both waited for something to happen. Waited for a response from the girl lying as though dead on the pool deck.

_She's not dead!_ I thought, anger coursing through my veins with surprising strength. _She is NOT dead!_

"One, two, three, four . . ." I glanced up in the midst of my counting. My eyes met with those of a familiar lifeguard, Anna, who'd given Katie and I our lifeguard training course. I could hear her voice quite plainly, though she wasn't talking.

"If someone else is doing CPR or AR — even if they're not a lifeguard — you don't interfere. You supervise, call the ambulance, but never, _ever_ interfere. It could mean the loss of a life."

With a shock, I remembered that Summer had been in that course too. I remembered Anna telling the rest of the class to watch as Summer demonstrated a perfect spinal turnover . . . on me.

I looked away from the lifeguards, not wanting Anna to see the unshed tears in my eyes. My eyes fell instead on Jimmy. And at that moment, I felt an overwhelming desire to jump back into the water, swim over t Jimmy and strangle the life out of him, right then and there.

Because Jimmy was smiling wickedly. While the lifeguards and the rest of the School of Rock stood motionless, staring in horror at the dying Summer, Jimmy was grinning, a savage pleasure glinting in his eyes.

The inexplicable anger bubbled through me like poison and I almost went and killed him. I'm serious. If it hadn't been for Summer, it would have been a tragic day for St. Jimmy (A/N - That was for wyverna and GlamGlitterRockFabulous). But Summer chose that exact moment to come back to us.

My furious glaring at Jimmy was interrupted by a cough and a splutter, and a squeeze on my hand. Hardly daring to believe it, I looked down. Katie had turned Summer's head to the side while she coughed and spluttered, trying to refill her lungs with air.

"Get the water out of her." Katie ordered me. I nodded, took my free hand and pressed gently down on her chest. She gasped, and a stream of water rushed from her mouth. Once it was out, I gave Summer ten seconds to take in more air before I pressed down again. The next few minutes were occupied with me pressing down, Summer trying to breathe, and Katie holding Summer's head and muttering encouragements. Eventually though, all the water had, in turn, rushed out of Summer, and she was able to sit up to a storm of applause from the rest of the band and the lifeguards.

But then, like the asshole he truly was, Jimmy swam over to the three of us on the deck.

"Oh my god, Summer," he gasped, tears (false ones) shining in his eyes. "I am so, so sorry. I love you, oh my god, I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm so sorry . . ."

My eyes moved back to Summer, who still held my hand tightly. But I let go of her when she nodded.

"I forgive you," she whispered. That's when I lost it.

"How the fuck can you forgive him?" I yelled. The pool went silent. Katie looked at me with warning.

"Freddy — " she began, but I cut her off.

"He almost fucking killed you, Summer! And he enjoyed it! I saw it in his eyes! It was no accident!"

Summer stared at me with confused and hurt eyes.

"How can you say that?" she asked, her voice quiet. "I thought you were my friend!" She started to cry. Jimmy put his arm around her shoulders.

"Just because you're jealous doesn't mean you have to yell at her, Jones," he said, his eyes flashing with amusement.

I'd had enough. "Fine," I hissed, and, with everyone's eyes on me, I left the pool.

Walking home, I asked myself: _Was Jimmy right? Am I jealous of him?_

Inside, I knew that I was.

A/N - Short, but I liked it. I hope you guys did!

luckystarz06 - Well durr I like you! I love all of my reviewers! Geeze!

sweetcaroline - Summer's going to be very stupid for a while, I'm afraid.

wyverna - I KNOW Green Day are awesome! I love them too!

GlamGlitterRockFabulous - I'm glad that you like it! FreddyKatie are ok, I guess, but I just find it hard to read them for some odd reason. It's messed.

Insert Bad Cliche Here - Love the name, and I'm glad you don't hate me . . . And I'm really, _really_ glad you hate Jimmy! And don't worry, Freddy will get to beat up Jimmy. And land him in jail.

Justin - I'm glad you like it

LONEGiRL7 - I did have fun in Florida, but I'm so so so so glad I'm home!

sweetcaroline - lol I did have fun

i am not a chipmunk - Well, thank you for calling me wacko! Finally someone agrees with me! And I'm sorry! I didn't mean to leave you for sunshine! (Sings 'You are my sunshine' to Annie)

Kristine - I'm glad you like the English teacher. She's awesome. And I'll put more of her in the future chapters, just for you!

Kara Black - yes, I am lucky, aren't I? But I'm back now!

I love you ALLLLLLLLLLL


	9. Talking to a Teacher and Going to a Bar

A/N - OMG, omg, omg . . . Take a deep breath . . . I'M UPDATING! It's a short chapter, but it got my creative juices flowing, and I have a feeling that this story won't EVER be left again. And if it is, I'll let you all hurt me. Badly. Inside.

- - -

**Chapter 7: Talking With a Teacher and Going to a Bar**

The next few weeks seemed blurry and strange to me. The band still had practices, but I went to less and less, knowing that Jimmy would be there. It was lonely, to be honest. I felt a stab of anger every time I thought of him.

He and Summer would walk hand in hand down the halls. She's be giggling at some incredibly witty thing he'd said, and he'd kiss her on the cheek and smirk maliciously at me as he walked past. Even my feeble attempts to insult her like I used to would be turned away by a: "Whatever, Jones."

Everything was wrong, but at least Jimmy hadn't tried to hurt her since the terrible game of water polo. I felt at least a bit more secure, knowing that as long as I stayed away from her, she'd be alright. So I stayed away. I kept my head down. I did my schoolwork, and actually turned it in on time. I worked extra hard for Ms. Kaines' class, but nothing I wrote seemed right. The rhymes were too forced, the rhythm was all wrong, the subjects vague and confused.

One day, about three weeks after the water polo incident, Ms. Kaines once again held me back after class. I wasn't worried about missing my next class, because it was the last period of the day. I went and sat down in one of the desks at the front of the room, waiting for Ms. Kaines to tell me what was up.

"Freddy, I want to know what's going on," she said, sitting on the corner of her desk. It was not what I was expecting. It caught me off guard, so I shot back, a little more venomously than I had intended:

"I don't know what you're talking about."

She smiled kindly, ignoring my tone of voice. "You've been out of it for the past few weeks," she said simply, standing up and going around to the back of her desk. She picked up a few pieces of paper. "Listen to this: _When everything is said and done, I wonder what I could have done, to prevent the things I'd done, from being done again._" she looked up sympathetically, and I blushed. It was a poem I'd handed in a few days previously, entitled _Everything I've Done_. "I mean, you can only used the word 'done' so often in a stanza." She put the papers down and stared, penetratingly, at me. "You're slipping, Freddy, and I would like to know why."

I sighed. There was no point beating around the bush. Ms. Kaines was a very smart lady. She'd figure it out eventually, and then she'd talk to me again. Not that I minded talking to her, but Summer was out there, Summer and Jimmy, together, outside the classroom door . . .

"It's Summer, isn't it?"

My head whipped back to stare at Ms. Kaines. I hadn't even noticed that I'd been staring at Summer and Jimmy, but when I did notice, I felt my face grow hot.

"Yes," I said, shakily, looking down at my hands, which still sported faded tattoos from out last gig across the knuckles. Billy's design, black flames leaping around the band's letters: _SoR_. "I don't know when it happened. It came up when I wrote that song a couple of weeks ago, but it's just gotten worse." I looked up into Ms. Kaines' brown eyes, which were crinkled with concern. It was then that I realized just how much I liked that teacher.

"Have you tried to talk to her about it?" Ms. Kaines asked, shuffling some of the papers on her desk.

"I can't!" I almost sobbed. "Jimmy won't let me get anywhere near her, and when I do, she blows me off! It's like he's brainwashed her or something. The Summer Hathaway I used to know wouldn't let anyone push her around and control her like he does."

"I have to admit, I agree with you," Ms. Kaines said quietly, frowning. "She was such a headstrong girl, but now . . . It's like she's lost her spine." she looked down at me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, Freddy. I'll talk to the principal and councillor, to see what we can do about it. As for you, you should go home and get some rest." she smiled suddenly. "You're a good kid, Jones. Have a good night."

"You too, Miss." I left quickly, not looking around, thinking about everything we'd said.

- - -

I'd taken to going to the bar near Summer's apartment, _Sammy's Heaven_, every night after I finished my homework. That night was no exception. I walked in at 9:30, as always, and made my way to the bar. Today, a girl named Sandra was behind the counter. She looked up at me and grinned.

"If it isn't Mr. Jones," she said in a fake southern drawl. "Your usual, I presume?"

"You presume correctly, Miss Sandra," I grinned back, playing along. A few moments later, my strawberry vodka was in my hand. I threw down the proper amount of money and went to sit down in a free chair at the bar. There was an attractive brunette sitting beside me, and I turned to introduce myself.

"Summer?" I gasped.

- - - -

A/N - So I hope you all liked that chapter. Here's to my lovely reviewers who probably hate me for leaving this so long.

elementBLUE - I don't like it when they make Freddy seem all girl-obsessed but emotionless. I tried to put feelings into my Freddy.

sweetcaroline - Well, my update wasn't very soon, but I didn't update. Yay for me.

i am not a chipmunk - Yes, I sang to you. You are my sunshine! Sunshine. Yay. As I said before, Jimmy will _not_ be killed off. There wouldn't be a sequel that way.

Nanners-77 - Spawn of the Devil? I wouldn't go that far. He's only a distant relative!

wyverna - The kick-ass work has been kept up, though I'm not sure if it's still kick-ass.

Insert Bad Cliche Here - Still a tiny chapter, but I hope you liked it all the same.

Kara Black - Hahahaha aren't we funny! Lol. Thanks. Hope you like this one.

GlamGlitterRockFabulous - Hahaha I love drama. Especially short bursts of it.

r-k-bubblez - I made you speechless? Wow. That's awesome!

Kristine - Here's more of Ms. Kaines! Hope you liked it.

Parcie05 - I wouldn't be so evil to end it last chapter. There's at least two mroe to go. . . Maybe three.

Vampirehelsing - Yay! You like it! I'm back in the groove. There will be more, and definitely sooner.

Violetpixie - I am continuing! See?

ZaCkIsAwEsOmE - No it's not the end. I'm not THAT evil.

Remussweetie - Yes it has been a while. I promise to NEVER let it go that long again!


	10. Good Girls Like Bad Boys

A/N - ANOTHER CHAPTER IN UNDER TWO WEEKS! I think I'm ill, or just — dare I say it? — committed! I've figured that my reviewers like this story, so I should make them happy, shouldn't I? And it's also good practice for the future, since I'm considering becoming a writer in my spare time. Sally looking for my Jack, look for some dialogue and explanation inspired by your review!

- - - -

**Chapter Eight : Good Girls Like Bad Boys**

"Summer?" I gasped.

She turned to me and jumped, looking quickly around. It was strange; she seemed anxious and scared.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, gripping my arm tightly.

"I come here all the time," I replied, taking her hand. "What's wrong? You seem really . . . Weird."

She gasped and pulled her hand away. "Don't do that!" she shuddered, glancing over her shoulder at a table. "_He_ might see."

Confused, I looked over at the table she kept glancing at. What I saw made me hate a certain Jimmy Roberts even more than I already did, if that were possible.

Jimmy sat there with two other girls, dumb blondes, by the look of them. He had an arm around each of them, and he was laughing and kissing their cheeks. It was disgusting. Neither of these girls could even remotely compare to Summer, in looks or personality. But maybe that's what Jimmy wanted. Maybe he was letting Summer go.

"Want a drink?" I asked her, tearing my eyes away from her wayward boyfriend. She shook her head a fraction of an inch from side to side.

"I can't," she whispered, looking down at the bar counter. "He won't let me."

I stared at her. "Are you serious?" Jimmy, over in his little corner, had three empty beer bottles beside him, and one more in his hand.

She nodded, and looked up at me. "He doesn't want me drunk. He cares about me."

I put my vodka down on the bar and took her shoulders forcefully. "He cares about you as much as he cares about a mosquito on his sacred body. You need to get out of that relationship, Tink."

She smiled faintly. "Tink," she murmured, gently. "It's been a long time since I've been called Tink. Years, maybe. But it hasn't been that long. It's only been a week since he insisted that I not be called Tink anymore, but every moment feels like a month with him . . . He's dragging me down . . . And I can't find the strength within me to get out." She picked up my drink absent-mindedly and took a sip. I didn't mind at all. She grinned. "Strawberry vodka? I'm surprised, Jones. I always thought you were a beer person."

I wiggled my eyebrows and gave her a mischievous grin. "There's a lot you don't know about me, Hathaway."

The truth was, many people thought I was a beer person, but beer held no taste to me. It was too sharp, too harsh. It didn't make me happy and content, the way my strawberry vodka did. Beer might be the preference for older men and boys my age, but to me, it was absolutely disgusting. Maybe it was because my uncle was a drunk, and always had beer around, and so I thought as a kid that beer was the worst thing ever. Who knows? I just didn't like it. I still don't.

Summer's smile widened. "You're right. I know nothing about you." She looked down at the table, suddenly embarrassed, it seemed. "I'm sorry I've been such a bitch to you these past weeks, but he . . . I didn't want him to hurt you. Or me." She took another sip of my drink.

I glanced over again at Jimmy. The girls had gone, and he seemed to be sleeping on his crossed arms. _Nice 'caring'_, I thought grimly. I raised my hand and waved to Sandra, calling for another drink. I gave it to Summer.

She drank it without hesitation. "This is really good," she sighed, and sat back in her chair with a groan. Then she turned to me. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Being so nice to me," she looked into my eyes. I suddenly realized just how close we were, and if either of us moved just an inch, we'd be kissing . . . "It's as though all those years have just melted away, and now, there's nothing between us, like there used to be . . ." she laughed a little, and shook her head. "It sounds stupid, I know, but . . . It's different now. I don't hate you, Freddy. I never have."

I had to hold myself back, psychically and physically, to prevent myself from kissing her. She'd downed the drink too fast, she was drunk. I could tell by the softness in her eyes, the way her voice was quietly slurred. I stood up, drawing her with me.

"Come on," I sighed, gripping her arm tightly as she found her feet. "I'm taking you home."

"Okay," she muttered grimly. "I just hope he doesn't find out, I wouldn't be able to handle it if he did . . ."

As we passed Jimmy's table, I paused and looked down at him. I leaned over and whispered, "You lucky bastard," into his ear. Suddenly, his eyes opened and he looked directly into mine. He opened his mouth to say something, possibly a scathing insult, but his eyes fell on Summer.

"Dear God, is he awake!" Summer shrieked, hiding her face in the sleeve of my jacket.

Jimmy had started to raise his head when I gave him a swift punch to his temple. His eyes snapped closed abruptly and his head fell back onto the table with a dull thud.

"Nope," I said, and half-carried, half-dragged Summer out of the bar.

- - - -

The night was quiet, with only the occasional passing car to disturb the gentle silence. Summer held tightly to my arm as I walked with her the three blocks to her building. When we got there, I got out the key and unlocked the door for her. It reminded me of the night when this whole thing had started, when I had first seen her drunk. _How things have changed,_ I thought, lifting her into my arms and carrying her up the stairs and to her apartment door. 4a36, the door read in peeling white letters. I put her down and unlocked the door, then held it open for her. She stood there for a moment, half in the apartment, then she turned to me.

"Aren't you coming?" she whispered. "I need help. Please, Freddy, come in."

I followed her into the apartment.

- - - -

After I'd helped her brush her teeth and comb her hair, which fell in sleek black waves down her back, she got changed while I waited outside the bedroom door. Then she called me in.

She was sitting on the end of her bed, her head bowed. I stood in the doorway, waiting, then finally she broke the silence.

"Thank you," she said, standing up and coming over to me. "For everything."

"It was no problem," I said, smiling faintly. But then I noticed that her eyes were too bright, too shiny. She was crying. I did the only thing that I knew to do with a crying female: I pulled her close and wrapped my arms around her. She buried her face into my shoulder, and her arms snaked around my neck. We held each other for a few minutes, rocking back and forth. I stroked her hair with one hand and held her tightly with the other, whispering, "It's okay," into her ear.

Finally, she pulled her head up off my shoulder and smiled weakly. She was even more beautiful now, the tear stains on her cheeks lighting up her face, her eyes bright and sparkling. We were so close together, and she seemed to have noticed it to. Her gaze shifted down to my lips, and then back up into my eyes.

"Freddy," she whispered, and put her lips on mine.

- - - -

A/N - Yay! First kissing scene! Don't worry, this isn't the end of it. Even I wouldn't be THAT evil. There will be more detailed kissing next chapter. I estimate about three chapter left . . No, four. Then I'll have a bit of a break, and the sequel will start.

REVIEWERS I LOVE YOU!

Sally looking for my Jack - You stole my line! I was originally going to have a little bit between Summer and Freddy about the beer thing, but after your review, I couldn't put it in without giving you credit. But I have no problem with giving people credit, so, you got credit for it. YAY.

blackblood - Yes, I'm back, and I'm here to stay! Sorry for your almost-mourning, I just lacked creativity for a while. As for everything being strawberry flavoured . . . . I can see where you're coming from, but I'm a little bit skeptical. I'm having some issues imagining strawberry flavoured potatoes and chicken (my favourite foods) but to each their own.

Remussweetie - Yes, I'm back. Haha I just said that. Funny. (Accepts confetti and tries to eat it. It, alas, is not strawberry flavoured) And I've said it before: JIMMY WILL NOT DIE UNTIL THE SEQUEL! Geeze. Relax my friends, there will be bloodshed eventually. But not yet.

Vampirehelsing - I will be here to continue, I promise you. It really is hard to finish stories though, I know. Haha . . I rhymed.

wyverna - Is this soon enough for you? It's been less that two weeks since chapter seven. Aren't you proud of me? As for the kick-ass-ness comment . . THANK YOU! I never thought that I had kick-ass-ness in me, and having YOU say it (one of my favourite authors on this site) makes me feels very happy indeed.

climbingivy - I'm really glad that I could provide you with mental pictures of what I've written. I never thought that I could do that, but I guess I can. Thank you for the kind comments. I feel very loved and important right now . . .

sweetcaroline - I love my creative juices. They work so well for me. They never let me down, unless they're not flowing, in which case I get the thing we writers call 'writer's block.'

i am not a chipmunk - Yes, I've taught my prospective ghost how to review stories, so that once I'm gone she can take over for me. That's right. I'm really sorry it took me so long, but I'm happy you're happy that I'm back in action. And NO. How many times do I have to tell you? JIMMY IS NOT GETTING SEVERELY HURT IN THIS FIC. He gets punched a lot though, and Freddy (almost) gets charged with assault for it. But that's for another chapter.

SpikesDreamer - I have granted your wish in this chapter. Jimmy was punch by the wonderful Freddy. Now let's cheer for Freddy! (Hip Hip HOORAY)

rockstarhobbit - You're very right. No one who's read this fic so far HASN'T hated Jimmy. Hell, **I** hate Jimmy. He's actually based off a guy I know, but his name is Jimmy Robert (not Roberts – he's French) and he's not a totally ass-hole like this fictional Jimmy is. He's a little bit conceited, but otherwise, he's pretty cool. I love Freddy/Summer fics too, so much that I won't even read Freddy/Katie fics, unless they're extremely good.


	11. Feelings Run Deeper Than Blood

A/N - It's been so long since I've written a chapter, I'm so afraid that nobody will have remembered this fic. It's been almost a YEAR. I've just been soooo busy lately, but I'm hoping to start updating again on a fairly regular basis. Just finished my first exams, so I'll have time in the next few days to write . . .

- - - -

**Chapter Nine: Feelings Run Deeper Than Blood**

Her mouth was sweet, and tasted like the strawberry vodka I love so much. I couldn't help but pull her closer, slipping an arm around her waist and twisting my other hand in her dark hair. She wrapped her arms around my neck and moved ever so lightly so that her body seemed to meld and join with mine. The kiss wasn't long, but it felt like forever. Then we pulled away.

"Are you drunk?" I asked her, stroking her hair gently. She gazed right into my eyes, and I found myself almost dizzy, mesmerized, by the look she was giving me.

"I don't know," she whispered, her fingers making tiny circles on the back of my neck. Then she smiled and kissed me again.

It was just as sweet this time, just as short. We didn't use our tongues; it didn't seem necessary. It was almost as if we didn't need to go any farther . . . As though we were both content, both comfortable just to be with each other, holding each other.

In love.

That's when I realized it. This anger and hatred I felt when I saw Jimmy, the pain I felt when I saw her eyes, pleadingwith me to help her, these stupid feelings that had been dominating my life for the past three weeks weren't just some stupid adolescent hormones. It was real. Real and pure and strong.

It was love.

When we pulled apart again, her eyes remained closed and she sighed happily, but she didn't pull away.

"Do you know how long I'vewanted to do that?" I said, staring at her. Her eyes fluttered open and she grinned.

"About as long as I have," she responded. I stood in paralyzed shock for a few moments. She'd wanted me. _She'd_ wanted _me_. And then . . .

We moved together at the same moment, and this time we definitely passed first base. In a few moments we were kissing with an almost incredible passion. Her hands twined into my hair, and I pulled her even closer, or at least, I tried to, though I'm not sure it worked very well. Everything seemed to disappear, my mind went blank, except for one thought. It swirled around amidst the pleasure and happiness, a single, all-consuming thought: _I love you, Summer Hathaway_. I wanted to tell her so, but I couldn't bring myself to break away from her. The kiss lasted for what could have been only moments, or maybe minutes, but most likely a few glorious hours. But, like they say, all good things must come to an end, and soon we had broken apart, still clinging to the other but gasping for breath.

"Summer, I -" She looked up at me, her eyes interested, and suddenly, I couldn't say it. She just looked so happy, so relieved, I didn't want to tell her how I felt, in case it messed it up.

"What?" She asked, stepping back slightly and fixing her hair. When I didn't answer, she grabbed my shoulders and said it again, alarmed. "Freddy, WHAT?"

"It's nothing, I forgot," I said, looking away.

"Oh." From the sound of her voice, I could tell she was disappointed. "Well, good night, then." She turned to go back into her bedroom but I grabbed her by the arm. She smiled at me and kissed me again, very gently. "Good night, Spazzy."

"Good night, Tinkerbell." I left her standing in her doorway, smiling, and I couldn't help grinning myself. The drink had made this night so much better, and the best part was I'd still remember it in the morning.

- - - -

The next morning, when I woke up, I was feeling incredibly happy, though I couldn't figure out why. Then, it all came back in a rush. Going to the bar. Meeting Summer. Bringing her home. Making out with her . . .

I sat up quickly and grinned to myself. The memories of Summer chased themselves around in my head. I glanced at the clock and was surprised to see that I still had time to get to school. I was whistling to myself as I got dressed and collected my books.

"Well, you're awfully cheery this morning," my mother said as I kissed her on the cheek on my way out the door. "Did you actually pass a test, or something?" I merely smiled and walked to school.

I noticed right away that Summer wasn't there. I shouldn't have been surprised. She had been hungover, after all, and she had probably slept in very late. You may be wondering how I noticed so quickly. Easy: her locker is actually only a few down from mine. She wasn't standing there when I got to my locker. Neither, which was surprising, was Jimmy.

"There! He's right there!" It was Jimmy's voice. I looked up and saw him pointing at me, indicating my presence to a few tall men in blue suits . . . .

_Shit!_

I didn't want to run, because then they'd think I was guilty of something, which I was pretty sure I wasn't. Besides, if I ran, I wouldn't be able to clear this up so that I could kill Jimmy.

"Are you Frederick Jones?" I grimaced at the use of my full name but I nodded. "You're going to have to put your hands behind your back, Mr. Jones." I did as I was told, my head spinning. They were handcuffing me. Why in God's name were they handcuffing me?

"Frederick Jones," the second cop said in an almost bored tone. "You are under arrest for the rape and attempted murder of Summer Hathaway. You have the right to remain silent. Everything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attourney. If you cannot afford an attourney one will be provided for you . . ."

- - - -

A/N - Aren't I so completely evil? First I make you wait almost an entire year for the next chapter, and then I leave a cliffy like this . . . . ahh, I love it. Hope you all liked! I would love to leave shouts, but I'm tired . . So:

THANKS A BUNCH TO:

rockstarhobbit, elementBLUE, SpikesDreamer, Sally looking for my Jack, wyverna, Vampirehelsing, Zeppelin Girl, Coolkid, i am not a chipmunk, A Sinner Has a Prayer, sweetcaroline, cxianet, HeartbrokenDeathAngel, YoUrMyOnLyOnE, sod.off.bitch.you're.killin..., violetiiez, Rock Drummer Chick, Talon05, Golden Angel71, xxxxDrummer-Chickxxxx

You guys all rock my orange, yellow, peach and white striped socks!


	12. Boyfriends Must be Poison

A/N- Okay, so I know I left you all hanging on that last chapter. Ha! I'm great at cliffhangers, aren't I? Oh well, this chapter should help clear a few things up. And you'll all probably get really pissed, but that's okay. It's all good.

- - - -

**Chapter 10: Boyfriends Must be Poison**

"I'm telling you, I didn't hurt Summer!" I shouted. Detective Gamier sighed and paced in front of the one-way mirror. "I love Summer. I'd never hurt her."

"Look," Gamier said. "I believe you. But your word won't hold up in court. We have an eyewitness who saw you coming out of the building at the time she was attacked. I don't see a way out of this. Unless we can find some conclusive evidence . . ."

"I don't even know what happened to her!" I cried, banging my head on the table, but that hurt too much, so I stopped. I couldn't believe this.

"She was having a bath," Gamier said, sitting down opposite me and opening a file folder. "She was raped while in the tub. Then the suspect" — I was immensely gratified that he didn't say _you_ — "tried to drown her but she put up too much of a fight. She was stabbed the in chest with a metal nail file, but it missed her heart completely and sunk into her sternum." He pulled out picture of her and showed them to me. I couldn't look at them. My eyes were burning.

He was watching me, I knew, trying to gauge my reaction, but I couldn't stop the tears from falling. The pictures fell out of my hands. I'd describe them, but they were too gruesome, too horrible. "Oh God . . ." I whispered.

"Look," he said again, patting my arm gently. "All we need is concrete evidence. I'm sure you didn't do this. And I know we can prove it."

"Who was your witness?" I asked, raising my head. "It wasn't . . . It wasn't her, was it?"

He shook his head. "She's in a coma. She was found by her boyfriend when he went to say goodnight to her."

My first thought was of fear. "Will she be alright?" I muttered, not really sure that I wanted to know the answer. He nodded.

"She's stable. I can't tell you the name of the witness — "

The full impact of his previous words hit me then. "You said that _Jimmy_ found her?"

Gamier nodded. He seemed to be doing a lot of head motion. I wondered for a moment if he was getting dizzy, but then dragged my thoughts back to the present. Mainly, Summer being in a coma and Jimmy blaming me for it.

"That bastard!" I yelled, thumping my fist down on the table. That hurt too. Man, I was really weak. "That fucking bastard! I'd bet my life he's the one who did it, just because she came home with me. The guy is poison. He's been hurting her forever!"

That seemed to interest Gamier. "Really?" He said, pulling out a notebook and a pen. "How so?"

"He forces her to stay away from her friends, he orders her around, he doesn't let her drink without his approval, he won't let her hang around with members of the opposite sex though he is constantly cheating on her with sluts . . ." I counted his offenses off on my fingers. "And I have reason to believe that he beats her, too. She's been wearing long-sleeved shirts and baggy clothes all of a sudden, and I noticed she's been wearing heavier makeup than she used to." I was making it up, of course, but even as I said it I realized it was true. How come I hadn't seen it before?

Gamier's pen was going crazy on the paper. It seemed to have a life of its own. "Is there any reason why Jimmy would have a grudge against you?" He asked, not even looking up.

"Oh yeah," I said, nodding even though he wasn't looking at me. "He tried to kill Summer once before. He almost drowned her but I saved her life. He made it seem like an accident but it wasn't." I shook my head. Now _I_ was getting dizzy. "He enjoyed watching her struggle, having her life in his hands . . ." I swore quietly, under my breath. "I took her away from him. We were at a club last night, and I sat with her and bought her a couple of drinks and then I brought her home. I made out with her, but that was all."

The detective looked up suddenly, his eyes lighting up. "What time did you leave Summer's apartment last night?"

I closed my eyes, thinking hard. "It was about 9:30 when I brought her home from the bar, pretty early, but she was drunk. Then I spent about half an hour at her house, then I went home. So I guess I left at about 10:00 last night. Pretty early for me, that's why I remember."

Gamier whooped with pleasure. I opened my eyes in surprise and stared at him. He was grinning at me from across the table and had thrown the file folder with Summer's pictures into the air. "That's it!" he cried. "That's how we can prove it! If you left at 10:00, then the doorman saw you leave, I'd bet, right?"

I nodded yet again. "I said goodnight to him as I left. Why?"

"Because Summer was attacked at 10:30! If you left at 10:00, then you couldn't possibly have done it! And the doorman would be your witness!"

I felt a smile spread across my face. This was perfect. But then I realized something, and my smile froze. "Since the doorman saw me leave, wouldn't he have also seen the attacker come in?"

- - - -

"The only people I saw last night were you and Summer, then you, and then her boyfriend, that Jimmy guy," Robert, the doorman, said, leaning against the wall outside of the apartment and lighting a smoke. "You came in with Summer, then about half an hour later you left, right?"

"Yeah," I said, looking over at Detective Gamier, who nodded. The three of us were outside the building where Robert had agreed to come when we asked to question him. I thought it was rather odd that Gamier let me come along, but I guess that's what you get when your parents own the largest company in town.

"And then who came in? Jimmy, right?" Gamier asked. When Robert nodded, he continued. "And what time was that?"

Robert looked heavenward for a moment, then looked back at us. "About quarter after 10," he said. "And then he came rushing down to meet the EMS guys at about quarter to 11. Don't know what he was doing all that time."

Detective Gamier and I looked at each other, and I could tell from the horror in his eyes that he was thinking exactly what I was thinking.

"Hey," Robert said, looking from one of us to the other. "You guys are here about what happened to Summer, right? Terrible thing. The guy who did it ought to be shot." His eyes shone with determination. "That's why I've got a handgun with me for the next time Jimmy shows up here." He looked up at the sky again. "Sweet girl. Always talked to me, she did. You get him, boy," he said to me. "You get the bastard." Then he went inside, leaving us alone.

We walked together back to the police station, neither wanting to voice our fears. Finally, Gamier broke the silence.

"So it was Jimmy." he said, shaking his head. "And we have proof. But Robert's word won't hold up in court. Unless the apartment has video cameras. I'll get a warrant so that we can get the videos."

"I've got an idea," I said, hating myself as I did so. "Let's go to the hospital."

- - - -

A/N - There! Isn't that wonderful crosses her fingers and hopes her readers don't hate her

Shouts to:

cxianet, wyverna, i am not a chipmunk, Vampirehelsing, GoldenAngel71, Rock Drummer Chick

You guys make this story worthwhile. Thanks a whole lot for always being here for me while I struggled through my writer's block.


End file.
